A popular hair style for men and women involves grouping and retaining a portion of their hair into one or more "pony tails." A pony tail is simply a group of hair gathered and held together by some type of retainer. By and large, the most common type of retainer is a rubber band. Other types of retainers include hair clips, ribbon, and bows.
Each of these types of retainers have different benefits. A rubber band is inexpensive and holds the hair together well. However, a rubber band is not ornate and is difficult to put on. The difficulty of arranging hair with a rubber band is often accentuated with young girls with a low tolerance for having their hair pulled.
Hair clips can be ornate and relatively simple to use, but are limited to retaining a predetermined amount of hair. Ribbons and bows are also ornate, and can accommodate different amounts of hair. However, ribbons and bows are difficult to use and easily fall out.
Therefore, what is needed is a hair retainer system that is ornamental, easy to use, and can accommodate different amounts of hair.